dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stat Growths/@comment-33048824-20181130162433/@comment-33048824-20181203160712
"Again, not taking Vocations into account IS your error." What...? Do you English? "You write as if you were testing different stats with Fighter skills and then complain how only a Fighter stat growth fits these." What's up with that made-up assumption that came out of nowhere? All vocations benefit well from high core defense, more so than any high-tier armor can provide. Offense? Sure, but since high-tier weaponry can already keep up with the toughest enemies in the game very well by themselves while high-tier armor can still get you one-hit killed we should allocate more of our growth points there to survive when accidents happen. "you complain how Health and Stamina aren't "equal" on all Vocations. Well duh, that's how class system works." Well, duh. That's exactly what I'm pointing out as unfair and why some vocations are better to GROW UP as than others. (Sorry had to capitalize because important points seem to fly over your head.) "you praise "naked defense". Well, who cares about defense at all when for ranged Vocations "Enemy physical attacks are the easiest to dodge". Redoing your statement to suit my position, sue me ;)" Implying magic attacks aren't even easier to dodge? And that you never get damaged at all by any source during the entire game? "you take into account fully upgraded weapons surely. But what if you have raw or barely enhanced model? Like "at the beginning of the game"?" Ironic, since even during early-game your weapons still deal more than 50% of the damage unless you really out-level your weaponry and don't bother buying a decent weapon at a shop according to the stage you are in story-wise... That is almost never the case with armor however unless you leveled up as a sorcerer/mage. It's also worth noting that the items that buff stats buff only the weapon's stats and the core offense stats remain unchanged. "your perspective is an end-game perspective, thus invalid for the majority of a playthrough (unles one plays like a crazy min-maxer). Thought about it maybe?" That's exactly what I'm sharing here. My personal min-maxing opinion. It's apparent that this whole conversation is a result of your lack of understanding of my original post. "From this perspective NO offensive stat growth matters - cause BBI Lv 3 weapons." It matters but doesn't have nearly as much apparent effect during end-game as naked defenses do due to how damage mechanics work as I've mentioned in my original post. "" The magickal attack has no effect whatsoever on the damage output of the majority of physically oriented classes " this is the most baffling argument. Well, duh." That's it. It's confirmed. English is not your cup of tea... Some people are misled to believe that magickal enchanted weaponry uses the core magick stats of a character as well as the weapon's, which is not true. I'm just clarifying that in my original post. If only you understood English... Regarding magick defense, that's why I think it's the most arguable. I still ranked it as important as the main offensive stat though since most of the defenses come from the core stats. Personally, I've never had problems with it. I rarely receive any damage at all at this point since I've learned the patterns, but it's physical attacks that I mostly get hit with and thus I assumed other players share a similar experience.